


【求RP点梗二】①Misty and Shadowy

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, First Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】双树熄灭后【出场人物】Magor，Finduilas，Adanel，Orodreth【配对组合】邪教M//F慎戳慎戳！【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年4月30日【总计字数】1521【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。Magor是Hador的爷爷，Hador是Húrin和Huor的爷爷。Adanel是初代Beren的妈妈，Emeldir的奶奶，二代Beren（跟Lúthien在一起的那位）的曾外祖母。





	【求RP点梗二】①Misty and Shadowy

秋日是采摘与收获的季节，对于伊甸人而言，这是绝对是Yavanna大人的恩赐。

“Adanel姐，你说Ered Wethrin为什么要叫Mountains of Shadow，而不是Misty Mountains呢？”Magor揽过姐姐手中那装满野莓的草编篮，往嘴里丢了一颗，“啊，好酸！”

“这才好摘回去做酸果酱呐。Magor，你这么闲着没事偷吃果子，还不快过来帮我！”Adanel利索地爬上另一棵树，伸手把爬到半中央的年幼弟弟拉了上来。

“哦，一如在上……”Adanel刚伸手去够树梢上的莓子，不知为何猛地缩了回来。跟在姐姐身后的Magor，差点一个踉跄跌下树去。

“怎么了？”年幼的孩子有些小脾气。

“你看！快看！”Adanel显然欣喜得想要叫出声来，可她又极力克制住自己的音量。Magor异常不解地向年长者指的方向望去。

哦，一如在上！仅仅是一眼，也足以震慑住心神。

是精灵！那些来自遥远西方的另一支族群。听说他们不会随着岁月的流逝而老去，也不会因疾病而亡。你看那金发的姑娘和少年，他们在河流边玩得多么尽兴。

“他真英俊！”“她好美！”姐弟俩看得出神。许久后，两人长叹一口气，同时感慨道。

“哟，小小年纪的倒看上别人大姑娘了。”Adanel仗着姐姐的身份开始教育魂游一亚外的弟弟。

“姐，你自己还不……我以后一定要娶一个精灵公主。”Magor满脸通红回身匆匆摘下一旁紫得发黑的野莓，丢进被他们晾在一旁好一会儿的篮子里。

“就凭你！我还要嫁给精灵王子呢！”Adanel伸手摘了一颗Magor够了好半天都碰不到的莓子。

等他们边斗嘴边采莓子告一段落后，那小溪边上金发的一男一女早已不见了踪影。他们什么时候离开的呢？还是从一开始他们就不在那里呢？

“都怪你！”两人指着对方异口同声。

温暖舒适的春光里，总会有远道而来的客人。

“Adanel姐，你说Ered Wethrin为什么要叫Mountains of Shadow，而不是Misty Mountains呢？”Magor把锁眼草一节节拔开又一节节接起，Adanel顺手将桌上的另一根拆开后全部穿在了弟弟金色的卷发上，“啊，这么穿会不会不太合适？”

“你要去约会？”弟弟的异常举动勾起了Adanel的好奇心。

“不是。姐，我又遇见那位精灵公主啦。是真的公主哦！今早，她同Orodreth领主来拜访父母。她还告诉了我她的名字——Finduilas。Finduilas公主……啊，多美！她就像是River Narog的源头，Lvrin湖面的粼粼波光。”Magor把腰带系紧、搭好佩剑，“姐，我帅不帅！”

“噗，都20多的人了，还像个小孩一样。”Adanel坐到一旁的桌上翻书看，“说得你好像去过Lvrin似的。”

“他们说Faelivrin是她的别名，她本人也很喜欢这个名字。我有十足的把握捕获她的芳心！”

“虽然我深感你的前途渺茫，但作为你的亲姐姐，我还是祝愿你能成功。”

夏夜，难得雨后凉风习习，伊甸第三家族的族长继承人却什么都不想干。

“Adanel姐，你说Ered Wethrin为什么要叫Mountains of Shadow，而不是Misty Mountains呢？”Magor折着信封问道，两月后便是姐姐的婚礼，他负责给Tol-Sirion送信，“啊！盖错！天，又要重新来过了。”

“为什么？是啊……为什么呢？”Adanel自言自语道，“Hathol都会走路了，你竟然还惦记着Finduilas公主！”

“不不！这不是要去送信嘛。维拉在上，我只爱我妻子一个！”Magor将盖错纹章的信封重做了一个，“不过，Adanel姐。你说……精灵和人类会一起坠入爱河，然后发下永不可破的星辰誓言吗？”

冬日的皑皑白雪，衬得Nargothrond越发孤独。

“Adar。”金发的公主唤着不小心在办公时睡着的父亲，“您去休息一会儿吧。”

“我做了一个梦，梦见Ered Wethrin的那对姐弟。”Orodreth半梦半醒。

“哪对姐弟？Ered Wethrin的伊甸人多得数都数不过来。”Finduilas将父亲额上的王冠扶正。

“就是在River Malduin碰到的，把我们错认成情侣的那两个孩子。”国王将身上的斗篷裹紧一些，起身拨了拨壁炉中的木炭。

“这都140多年前的事了，Adar还记得呐。”Finduilas拿过父亲批阅过的部分稿件，“Mormegil他们要造桥？”

“是啊，我认为他说的有些道理……还有，那孩子似乎也喜欢你。”Orodreth走到窗边，眺望着北方那看不见的高塔。

“您说谁？Magor还是Mormegil？”Finduilas放下手中的稿件，走向飘雪的北窗，“Adar，Ered Wethrin为什么要叫Mountains of Shadow，而不是Misty Mountains呢？”

四季流转，时不待人。他们的生命凋零得那样快。


End file.
